mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bet on That
'' "Okay, Barbaro, see if you're as good as they say. We got some two-bit bookie thinks he can run a side racket under our nose and not pay us our cut. Last mistake he'll ever make. I need you to find this fuck and send a message to the rest of our guys. you find him, you kill him, then you take out his entire crew! Pull this off, come back and see me. Don't, you'll be prayin' for Luca's gentle touch when I'm through with you."'' Bet on That is the first mission in Joe's Adventures given by Rocco. Joe must follow a bookie to his gang and then kill them all. You start in Southport. Head over to the newsstand. You have to follow the bookie. Go behind him but take cover as he turns around so he does not see you. If you do not take cover, this will give you away, thus ending the mission. Him noticing you earlier or later in this part of this mission depends on how close you follow, he will stand and turn around more or less often, but you have to hide out of his view. You'll have to hide behind the newsstand at first, as it is the only object near you at first. Later on, always head for the corner and you can hide there. He will turn around before the stairs, soon walking away again. On the left is a green container. While you look, you have a few seconds of time to hide to not discovered until the bar is complete in blue in your HUD. He will stop a few times before arriving at his vehicle. While his backing out, go steal one of the many vehicles nearby, preferably a Potomac Indian, Smith Custom 200, or a Houston Wasp. Then start but do not follow too closely, because he will become very suspicious, so if you get too close, stop or back up a little, and the blue bar will go down. To follow him out of the parking lot, do not follow directly behind him (or if you want to, you can try), as a truck will block access to where he excited, instead, go straight ahead and turn left, then drive out onto the road and follow him. Follow him and go down the street when enter the Southport Tunnel as he does so. Follow the Southport Tunnel to Sand Island and then to Hunters Point. When he arrives at his destination, follow him into there as well, and park your car. Exit your car, and kill him and his allies. When you enter the dirt covered area, the area is full of Bombers, the ones you must kill are marked with green arrows above their heads. It is convenient when the shooting starts, so that you know who to kill. To make it easier on you to more successfully achive this mission: First, park the car you stole near the green box diagnol from the fence, then get out of the car and head for the wall, and take cover. (side note, there MAY be a car farthest to your left,a potential hazard), then take out a Kar 98k or a M1 Garand, and "snipe" the many Bombers that come from your left. After killing around 3-4 (numb varies), there will be one or two to your right flank, use any automatic weapon you have and shoot the gas tank, killing the two, making it easier. After all of the Bombers are dead, sprint over to the other side of the compound and retrieve the rare and coveted Delizia GrandAmerica that only appears on that mission. Be sure to legalize it, as it will most likely be wanted by the police. Then after it is legalized, store it in any of your garages and save. Congratulations, you now have the fastest car in Mafia II. Trivia *This is the only mission where this car appears and is obtainable. Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions Category:Joe's Adventures Missions Category:Gameplay